The Bat, the Witch and the Maestro
by Flamegirl217
Summary: The Music Meister has returned for his reprise, but Batman is ready, and he's not going to be facing the maestro of villainy alone. Announcing the arrival of The Mighty Sorceress!
1. Chapter 1

I was typing ferociously at my keyboard, adding the latest details to my notes on Gotham's many super criminals. My desk housed my large computer and its keyboard, a plate holding a single piece of leftover pizza with a large bite out of it, several pencils, many without the traditional rubbers on the end to prevent a bad taste when I lightly chewed on them (a bad habit) and many, many pieces of paper with my scrawled handwriting scribbled all over them. A pop-up alert appeared at the bottom of my screen and I changed to one of my cameras, showing the fence that bordered the property. A dark figure in a cape and with pointy bits sticking out of his head climbed the fence in one motion, making me smile.

"Looks like we have company." I remarked and my crossbreed dog rose his head, acknowledging that he might have to actually be a guard dog for once.

Another alert popped up but this time it was an incoming video feed.

"What ya need?" I asked as Kite-man's face filled my computer screen.

"Blue Beetle." Kite-man said, sounding a little puffed out before a blue beam shot across the screen, narrowly missing him.

"He's kicking your ass isn't he?" I asked with a smirk, knowing how stupid the wannabes were. He looked to the side again before giving a quick nod and my smirk was replaced with a smug grin.

"Blue Beetle's vulnerable to placed electrical shocks. Taser the rookie's ass." I answered then closed the video feed, returning my attention to my notes. I returned to furiously typing on my keyboard as the door handle turned and the door opened slowly, the dark figure blocking what little light outside had. I didn't even look at him but I heard his footsteps as he came closer.

_They could play the theme from _Jaws _right now. _I thought.

"Sorceress." Batman's voice was as flat and gravelly as ever as he said my name. My dog got to his feet but I snapped my fingers and he didn't try to attack Batman.

"Let me guess," I said before he could start again, "Bad guy threatening Gotham and you need my help?" I struggled to remain expressionless, hiding my new excitement and ignoring the rhetorical sarcastic questions that popped up inside my head.

"The Music Meister has returned to Gotham." Batman explained, answering my question. Even though my file on him was smaller compared to some, The Music Meister had always been fascinating.

"The Music Meister, able to control people with a hypnotic pitch." I remarked and swung around in my chair, facing Batman for the first time. I almost jumped because Batman was almost right in front of me, _literally_.

"I'll help, on the condition that I get to keep his glasses." I told Batman before standing up, giving my dog a quick pat then following Batman out the door.

"Bye Scoob, I'm actually gonna get some time with The Music Meister!" I called out behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman and I arrived at the west of Gotham where we were met with people dancing in the streets like ballerinas. I laughed when I saw a man in an expensive suit carrying a briefcase prancing on his toes, but I cut it short when I noticed Batman giving me a look.

"This is the work of-" He began but I interrupted him.

"The Music Meister I know I did my research."

He handed me a pair of bat-shaped earplugs and I reluctantly placed them in my ears, hating the way they blocked out sound and they were so uncomfortable. They were so many people in front of us; it was hard to see the end of the street, but I still knew exactly where we were.

"Yeah Clock King's gonna rob the bank just near here in about-" I remarked absent minded but I got another look from Batman so I shut up.

"Might wanna watch out." I said quietly just before a muffled noise came through my earplugs. I came back to attention and focused on the noise, but it was still unclear.

"Is that…music?" I asked.

Batman clenched his teeth as music filled the streets and any people that had started to snap out of their trance began to dance again, as well as sing.

_The Batman is approaching_

_Let's play a little game_

_Re-run the last performance_

_And see if it ends the same_

I could still hear the words, even though they were muffled. The citizens started rushing towards Batman and I as they heard the singing voice. I grinned at Batman before my hands burst into flame and I rose slightly off the ground, my eyes glowing faintly.

"Sorceress, we need to get past them." Batman called out and sighing I lowered back onto the ground, my eyes returning to normal. Instead of extinguishing the flames I placed my arms out in front of me and the fire burst forward like a flamethrower, blazing upwards into a large wall of fire. Batman pulled out his grapple gun and used it to swing over the wall of fire while I flew over it and I managed to get a glance of the dancing pawns, now in a conga line walking back and forth along the bottom.

_Idiots. _I thought with a chuckle before remembering I was here on business.

_I see you have some new tricks_

_Or should I say a new partner_

_This should be interesting_

_Let's make it hard for her_

The singing rang out again and I could hear it slightly clearer than before. I felt a little dizzy before I realised my earplugs had shifted and loosened, now barely staying in my ears so I pushed them back in before flying back down to where Batman was fighting the hypnotized people. He called out and something hit me in the back, knocking me to the ground. I swore as I heard laughter ring out and the singing start again.

_Good job my dancing pawns_

_Now continue your fight_

_To be honest this new hero_

_Is not impressive in the slight_

I rose back to my feet and knocked some people away with a fireball, then kicked another to the ground.

_Not impressive huh? I'll show him!_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I flew up high, above the heads of Batman and the hypnotized people and I looked for The Music Meister. Batman called out again but this time he was telling me to come down.

_Typical._ I thought _He always has to save the day and ruin my fun._

I yelled back that I was going to stop The Music Meister than continued to gaze over the street. I noticed one person standing absolutely still and I grinned.

_The Music Meister, we meet at last. _I thought and I shot like a mid-speed arrow towards the still person, the rushing air pinning my arms to my sides. As I came closer I caught a glimpse of a purple zoot suit and I knew I had found The Music Meister. He started to sing and I pressed my earplugs in again.

_So I see she is enthusiastic_

_To see the maestro of villainy_

_But none the less she must be stopped_

_So stop her slaves for me_

I stopped myself as a metal trashcan came hurtling towards me and I threw fireballs down below onto the street. I gave a single laugh before suddenly what looked like a line of sheet music came towards me and as I did a loop da loop to avoid it I heard the fizz of electricity.

_Conductor baton staff, I almost forgot. _I remembered.

I dodged more bolts of sheet music blasts as I came closer and closer to The Music Meister. I glanced back and saw Batman was coming closer towards where I was and he had also taken out most of the hypnotized.

_I guess this new hero_

_Isn't so boring after all_

_But my show is yet to come_

_And at it you will both fall_

I stopped and froze in the air, almost falling out of the sky, as I realized that The Music Meister's voice was beautiful. Like an angel's vocal cords were dipped in honey, but a thousand times better. He gave a bow like after a performance then ran off the street, jumping onto a music note motorcycle. I floated slowly to the ground until my feet were once again standing and I wobbled a little as soon as my feet touch the ground. I had heard that The Music Meister had a good singing voice, but that description didn't even come close to what it had sounded like. I jumped as Batman waved a hand in front of me and I snapped back into focus.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked and I nodded as I readjusted my cloak. I was starting to regret my decision to help Batman. If I froze up just because I heard The Music Meister's voice, I could only imagine what would happen when I finally met him.

"Look Bats I don't think I can help." I explained but when I turned around Batman was already walking back towards the Batmobile. I sighed.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" I asked but Batman didn't even glance at me.

"Not if you want those glasses." He answered and again I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was half an hour later when Batman got reports of The Music Meister in the centre of Gotham and we rushed there as quickly as we could. A huge stage had been set up with speakers on both ends and if I hadn't know any better I would have thought that it was for a concert. In a way it was. I spotted The Music Meister almost immediately, standing in the centre of the stage and he noticed us at the same time.

_So you have returned_

_To hear my next song_

_And it will be so great_

_You will have to sing along._

It was just as beautiful as ever but I spent no time mooning over it, instead I blocked a punch from a doctor that was aimed for my face.

"Returned? Have I been here before?" I joked but it didn't even crack a smile on Batman's face, which I expected, but it didn't even crack a smile on The Music Meister's face. I found that a little sad. Batman was fighting right next to me and I made mental notes on his fighting moves and possible weak spots in them for later. I might have been a good guy today, but tomorrow I may be fighting the Bat instead of helping him.

Batman threw a Batarang at a man, and then when it bounced of his head I made a hand motion and the Batarang swung around and hit a cop.

"I guess the cops don't have that much work thanks to you Bats." I joked again and I heard a short laugh coming from the stage. To my delight it was The Music Meister laughing and it was a nice laugh.

"Hey, I made a supervillain laugh! And at one of _my _jokes! Awesome!" I cheered as I continued to fight. Wave after wave kept coming, never seeming to end and I was starting to tire. As I kept fighting I moved towards Batman because an idea had just popped into my head.

"Bats," I explained when I was close enough, "If I fly over there I can use my telekinesis to pin The Music Meister." Batman nodded yes to my plan and using a hypnotized civilian as a launch pad I sprang up to get more height as I flew upwards and like earlier I shot towards the stage.

_So you do not stay with the Bat_

_To help him fight like any other hero_

_Instead you come to face me_

_Steal the glory and beat your foe_

I managed to land on the stage without facing anything bigger than a few music sheet blasts that I dodged easily. I looked up and my heart skipped a few beats as I saw that The Music Meister was only a few steps in front of me. The hair, the zoot suit, the glasses Batman had promised me, the gap between his front teeth and everything else was so overwhelming that I not only froze, my jaw also dropped. The Music Meister smirked at me smugly and sang again, his beautiful voice once again blessing my ears.

_I see you are impressed with me _

_That is not a surprise_

_Now let's see if you can impress me_

_When you join me in the reprise!_

He almost shouted the last line and before I could raise my hand to pin him a hypnotized man grabbed my from behind and pushed me to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

I was being pushed down into the ground, my eyes locked on The Music Meister. He knelt down on one knee and held my chin, that smug smile returning to his face.

"Haven't seen you before." He remarked and I sneered at him, on the inside excited to be this close to him but on the outside not liking the current situation.

"You're a new one." He continued, "A _pretty_ new one." My sneer faded at that, on the inside happy to be receiving a compliment but on the outside confused because of receiving it. The Music Meister released me and rose back to his feet.

_I will soon control Gotham_

_Its people at my feet_

_So give up now Batman_

_Soon even your little partner will tweet._

I craned my neck to see that Batman was beginning to be swarmed and the thought of him losing popped into my head. I actually felt kind of sad that I wouldn't be the one to defeat Batman but at the moment there was other, bigger things to worry about. More and more opponents came at Batman and more and more of them were landing punches. The Music Meister laughed again and I watched, now in horror, as about the tenth punch got Batman in the jaw and he was forced back a few steps. After that it turned into a high school group beat down where Batman was being punched to another person, than they would punch them to another person, then the whole process repeated. I felt dread as I realised we were about to lose.

The Music Meister laughed again evilly before singing, which though beautiful was now becoming overkill.

_Batman will soon be at my mercy_

_I honestly never thought this day would come_

_And so quickly too but then again_

_I am Gotham's rising sun._

"It's star stupid! Rising star!" I yelled angrily and The Music Meister gave me a glare from behind his glasses before returning his attention to Batman. I looked just in time to see one last punch send Batman to the ground, almost unconscious. The Music Meister grinned evilly and for the first time that day, I stopped to look properly, legitimately curious. I could have sworn I knew something familiar about that grin, something _very _familiar. Batman didn't get up and The Music Meister actually gave a whoop of joy before he looked again at me, which also snapped my attention and gaze back to him.

_And now for Batman's flyer_

_That while pretty must become my pawn_

_Remove her earplugs my slaves_

_Now to me she will fawn_

The guy on top of me pressed harder on me, pressing my chin to the polished wooden boards of the stage as another of The Music Meister's hypnotized came up to the stage and bent towards me. I struggled to get the other off me as hands reached for my earplugs.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't use my telekinesis because I needed to move my hands to use it, but my hands were pinned in place so I couldn't do anything but twist my head away from the outstretched hands.

"No!" I cried distraught, "Don't take them out! Please!" The fingers reached inside my ears and pulled out my earplugs, taking away my last protection against The Music Meister's voice. The Music Meister sung a single note and I felt dizzy again before everything started to go fuzzy. I wasn't in control of myself anymore. I was a slave.

"Good." The Music Meister said, "Now my new pawn, sing for me." The man got off of me and I rose in a smooth motion.

_The Music Meister is my new master_

_His control over Gotham grows ever faster_

My voice rang out and a look of pure shock came over The Music Meister's face as he heard it. He smiled and walked over to me, grabbing my hand and twirling me like a dancer.

_So you are a contralto_

_With such a wonderful voice_

_Gifted as a child I'm certain_

_As that could have been no choice_

The Music Meister was singing slowly, seemingly completely unaware of anyone else.

_I've never heard a voice like this before_

_The sound of it makes my heart soar_

_I have found a new song_

_To match my own _

I had started to sing along with The Music Meister and we walked down the stairs on one side of the stage, him still holding my hand.

"Now sing a sweet duet for all of Gotham." He ordered sweetly and in my state of hypnosis I couldn't help but obey. **(Note: MM sings the parts not in brackets and Sorceress sings the parts in brackets **_**at the same time**_**.)**

_Now all of Gotham will hear a song (Now all of Gotham will hear our song)_

_Now all of Gotham will hear our song (Now all of Gotham will hear a song)_

_Two voices joined in harmony (Our voices joined in harmony)_

_And all who oppose will fall! (And all who oppose will fall!)_

The Music Meister twirled me around again as we held the last note then he sang my orders

_Now to end the Batman_

_And be rid of my greatest foe_

_I'll let you have the honour_

_My darling contralto_

I walked over to the still down Batman and lit a large fireball in my hand.

"Do it!" The Music Meister ordered and I raised my blazing hand, ready to thrust the fireball down onto Batman's head. His hand suddenly shot out and pulled a leg out from under me, causing me to fall backwards onto the ground. The Music Meister gave a shout of surprise and Batman jumped to his feet, placing spare earplugs into my ears before preparing to face The Music Meister. I opened my eyes and gasped like I had emerged from water, no longer under The Music Meister's control. I rose shakily to my feet and I rubbed my throat, which felt sore.

"Oh crap," I said with a cough, "Did I sing?"


	7. Chapter 7

Batman uttered a response and I looked over to see he was on the ground again completely sprawled out.

"Bats are you alright?" I yelled as I helped him up, then I ran after the fleeing Music Meister. He ran back up the stairs but I jumped right over the ledge then pounced and tackled The Music Meister with a grunt. He tried to sing but I shoved a hand over his mouth.

"I just want you to know I have new earplugs, I just don't want you talking." I hissed in his ear and he made muffled noises before he bit my hand. I drew my hand back sharply yelping and The Music Meister rolled over, pushing me off of him. We both scrambled to our feet and The Music Meister had a half-smug, half-pained expression on his face.

"What happened to our lovely duet?" He asked and I sneered at him.

"I don't sing." I growled and the pain in his expression grew more.

"That's so untrue," He cried, "your voice is wonderful!" I gave him a smile dripping with sarcasm and I lit a fireball in each hand, ready to take him down.

"That's flattering, unfortunately I'm working with Batman today." I remarked and he smiled at me, the gap between his teeth showing. He raised his baton staff and swung it at me, but I raised a hand and he froze.

"What did you do?" The Music Meister cried and I grinned.

"It's called telekinesis stupid." I answered. I took a few steps closer, arm still raised and I looked closely at the details of The Music Meister's sneering face.

"What?" He asked, the word dripping with venom.

_Should I do it?_ I thought. _Should I ask? Should I do both?_ I worked up the courage and I grabbed his hat off his head to examine it.

"Oi!" He exclaimed but I shushed him, ran the feather between my fingers, and then placed the hat delicately on my head. He gasped in horror but I ignored him as I struck a few poses, including some I'd seen The Music Meister pull before.

"Is that supposed to be me?" The Music Meister laughed mockingly and I chuckled back before placing the hat back on his head.

"I just have one question," I asked him, my silliness now gone, "Just before when I was basically being forced to make out with the ground, you were grinning." The Music Meister was looking at me with minimum interest, but he was still looking at me, meaning he was listening.

"And the only way I could describe it would be an evil grin." I continued, which he actually chuckled at and summoning all my courage I got to my question.

"Why do I think it's so familiar that I thought…it was mine?"

The Music Meister was staring at me in surprise, but before he could utter any response Batman called out behind me. I quickly remembered something and pulling a spare pair of sunglasses out of my pocket I slipped them into one of The Music Meister's pockets. He looked at me confused but I smiled.

"You'll thank me later." I whispered before jumping off the stage and walking towards Batman. He was holding something in his hands and as I came nearer I saw it was a small notebook with my signature on the cover.

"Hey!" I yelled as I snatched it off of him and shoved it in my belt's pouch.

"Sorceress." Batman said flatly.

"Yeah I know I snapped but I don't like people touching my stuff." I explained but Batman just shook his head.

"Weren't you using your powers to freeze The Music Meister?" Batman asked and I realised what he was saying.

"Aw shit." I groaned as I turned around to see The Music Meister standing freely behind us, a triumphant grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

"You lost your concentration little contralto." The Music Meister remarked and I gave an exhausted sigh.

"I am so over today." I remarked exasperated before a sheet music blast shot Batman to the ground and I turned back around to be tackled to the ground. I gave a shout of pain and The Music Meister grinned wider.

"Aw, poor baby, did that hurt?" The Music Meister teased and I grinned.

"Aw, you called me baby." I teased back and that caught him off-guard, allowing me to roll over and try the same move The Music Meister had before on the stage, but this time he held onto my arms and we went rolling together until we were back in our original position.

"If a random stranger came by right now, they wouldn't think we were fighting." I remarked and The Music Meister laughed.

"Yes well, before the Bat recovers, I must escape." He remarked and he tried to let go and climb back up but I held his arms tight.

"Unfortunately for you I'm a good guy today remember?" I almost giggled that sentence but I managed to remain serious.

"So do you have anyone special you're protecting?" The Music Meister asked playfully and I laughed.

"Only a dog. And why would you even ask that? Aren't villain/hero relationships against code or something?" I answered and The Music Meister laughed.

"You're a very attractive woman miss…" He trailed off and we rolled again, struggling harder.

"Sorceress. Extremely pleased to meet you." I introduced myself and I wondered how Batman was still out cold.

"Miss Sorceress, you're a very attractive woman and it would be a shame not to have someone special." The Music Meister remarked and I realized what he was saying.

"I'm starting to get the feeling you have a crush on me." I told him.

The Music Meister gave me a grin that could have split his face in half.

"Maybe." He admitted, "Like I said, you're a very attractive woman, with a voice to match." I returned his grin as we rolled once more, the fighting now playful instead of serious. I landed on top for once and I laughed at how much fun I was having.

"You know, kicking a supervillain's ass has never been this fun." I remarked and it was the most honest thing I had said in my life.

"Likewise." The Music Meister answered, "But replace 'villain' with 'hero'." I pushed his shoulders onto the ground and leaned my face in close to his, some of my hair draping over my face.

"Well if you _do_ like me, what's your next move?" I asked him, my eyes locked on his and he smiled before flipping me over, returning him to the top.

"This." He said softly then brought his face very close to mine and kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

After the surprise had worn off I kissed him back and I felt a surge of electricity through my body. He stopped, smiled, and then climbed off of me and with another smile he jogged off, almost as if the kiss had never happened. I just stayed lying on the ground, limbs spread like a starfish, panting. I played the kiss over and over in my mind, all my logic breaking each time.

_He actually kissed me? _I thought. _Why? Does he actually like me? _The world was spinning so quickly I thought I was going to fall off and I couldn't hear anything over my own heartbeat.

"Whoooo!" I cried out and everything felt awesome. Suddenly I heard a grunt of pain and I came back down to Earth enough to see Batman's shoe.

"Hey Bats, how's it hangin'?" I asked like I was drunk and Batman's hand came down and pulled me off the ground roughly.

"What happened back there?" He growled but I could tell he was just annoyed by the hole in his costume blasted by the sheet music beam.

"Oh you know, the usual. Ruff and tumble with the supervillain, he escaped and we saved the day." I explained before he released me.

"Thank you for your help Sorceress." Batman said before sticking out his hand and I shook it happily. Something on the ground caught my eye and I picked up a card with a treble clef on it. Turning it over I read a message written on it in neat cursive; _Don't stop singing contralto, let the music flow. Signed, The Music Meister. _After his name The Music Meister had put an x for a kiss symbol and folding the note I placed it in my belt pouch. I looked in the direction that The Music Meister had run off to and the memory of the kiss ran through my mind again. In that one moment, I only knew one thing.

_I have to find him._


End file.
